The Truth
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Light's been having these dreams, are they trying to tell him something? And whos in them? Their personalities might be OOC so please be nice! its a little dramatic with the tears-oops! too much please enjoy! Light/L
1. First Night

_The Truth_

_A sudden pain in Ryuzaki's back made him scream in agony. Light could only watch as the detective fell silent to the floor…_

Light woke, gasping as if in desperate need for air. The room was black, and after gaining composure, he could feel the detectives eyes staring into him. He leaned forward and rested his face in his hands.

"Light, is everything alright?" Even when the obvious was near, Ryuzaki wouldn't shut up.

"Yes, I'm fine Ryuzaki." Light was tired, but didn't want any dreams like that to intrude on his sleep again.

"I don't believe you, Light." He proceeded, "Did you have a nightmare of some sort?" Light lifted his head to look in his direction. '_He'll never forget about it if I don't just tell him, but even if I do, he won't forget either way.'_

"I had a nightmare." He simply stated, and sighed. "What about?"

"Nothing, I don't want to get into this right now." Light rolled onto his side, ignoring any other comment from Ryuzaki. No sleep came.

By dawn, the scenes from his dream were still fogging his mind. The day passed, uncomfortable silence, until the next night.


	2. Second Night

_Light sat on Ryuzaki, looking sown to see a silver blade embedded in the detectives stomach, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, his eyes clouded over. Light had succeeded._

Light woke once more, but this time, he didn't make a sound, no movement. He just stared blankly forward into more blackness. The dream was more detailed and vivid than the first night. '_This isn't going to stop until I do something about it… but what…" _

"Light, this is the second night in a row you have woken hot and sweaty. Mind telling me about this nightmare?" Ryuzaki said from next to him.

"No, I really don't want to talk about it."

Suddenly, he felt hot breath on the side of his face, "Why ever not?" He came closer, his lips touching Light's ear, "Is it because it involves me being killed… Kira?" Light balled his fists, "I am not Kira!" He screamed. He was aware that the surveillance was on, but only the cameras, no audio, it was pitch black. Nobody would ever know.

"It's a lie and you know it. No one gets away with lying to me, Light." Ryuzaki's tone was harsh.

"No, no, stop!" Light closed his eyes tightly, and finally his presence was gone. He was left alone for the remainder of the night.


	3. Deadly Incident

**Ryuzaki stood, drenched with water as he let the rain soak him. Thoughts of how Light was acting only hours before flashed in his mind.**

"**Thought I would find you out here." Ryuzaki didn't need to turn to know who it was.**

"**Light, what are you doing out here?" Light walked up behind him, "I could ask you the same." He turned slightly and saw him holding out his arms for Ryuzaki, but he only stared questioningly at him. Light smiled, and said, "C'mon, I know your cold." Ryuzaki stared for a moment, "I suppose…" He sighed and shuffled his feet towards him, and let Light embrace him. He was right, after feeling his warmth, he noticed how cold he really was.**

'_**I have to do this, no matter what…'**_

**Light pulled a knife out of his long sleeve and angled it towards Ryuzaki's back, although he was too cold to know what Light was doing.**

**After a moment, he felt Light's warm breath on his cheek.**

"**It's over." Before Ryuzaki could get a chance to move, a cold blade pierced his back, his eyes widened, his jaw hung open. Blood started to trickle down out of the corner of his mouth.**

**Light let the knife fall to the ground after pulling it out from Ryuzaki. The inch deep water turned crimson with his blood, flowing off the blade.**

**He held Ryuzaki away from his body, while he watched him drag his fingers over his fatal wound.**

**Before Light could do anything more, Ryuzaki leaned in and captured Light's lips with his own.**

**As he did so, his blood soaked fingers slid down Light's skin, leaving four scarlet streaks on each side of his face.**

**He stood frozen in place while Ryuzaki deepened the kiss.**

**Finally, after realizing that his life was slipping away, and how much he admitted he truly cared for Ryuzaki… he shed a single tear.**

**Ryuzaki was slipping out of his arms. Quickly but gently, he picked him up, an arm under his legs and an arm supporting his neck, bridal style, he ran to the hospital a block away.**

'_**I'm so stupid!' **_**He thought, as more tears streamed down his face.**

**He finally ran through the doors, "Somebody, help! Please! He's been stabbed!" The lady in the office reached quickly for her phone and called for emergency back-up.**

**Only seconds after, they had Ryuzaki out of his arms and onto a bed. They rushed into the emergence room with Light on their heels.**

**They reached the operating room and Light slowed, then to a stop, "I… stabbed him…" He said under his breath.**

**Suddenly, a flashback interfered with his thoughts…**

"_**It's over." Before Ryuzaki could get a chance to move, a cold blade pierced his back, his eyes widened.**_

_**Light let the knife fall to the ground, after pulling out from Ryuzaki. The inch deep water turned crimson with his blood, flowing off the blade…**_

"**Sir! Sir! Did you see who did this?" Light shook his head to get rid of the flashback, "No, I didn't." He spoke as calmly as his voice would allow him.**

**They left him to watch the surgeons as they rolled him onto his back.**

**On the table sat a needle and surgical thread, and a pair of surgical scissors.**

**One of the surgeons picked up the scissors and cut his wound wider in order to stitch up the internal wounds. The other used a tube to suck up and clear the blood so not to interfere with the surgery.**

**He watched more closely as they pierced his flesh with the needle.**

**As he watched Ryuzaki getting stitched up, he cried, and thought to himself, '**_**How could I do this… I love this man…'**_

**They finished a half hour later, they cleaned him up and laid his bed against a wall.**

**IV's were protruding from his arm, giving him blood and other fluids.**

**Light sat quietly in a chair beside his bed, holding his hand gently. He thought to himself again, '**_**None of the investigators know about what happened… not yet…'**_

**Hours pass as he sits by his side, sometimes the doctors would come in and check on him. He thinks again, '**_**Their probably wondering where we are. Probably panicking, thinking that I've gone crazy and killed L…I almost did…'**_

**More of the flashback interfered with his mind…**

_**He held Ryuzaki away from his body, while he watched him drag his fingers over his fatal wound.**_

_**Before Light could do anything more, Ryuzaki leaned in and captured Light's lips with his own.**_

_**As he did so, his blood soaked fingers slid down Light's skin, leaving four scarlet streaks on each side of his face.**_

_**He stood frozen in place as Ryuzaki deepened the kiss…**_

**He opened his eyes wide and realized that Ryuzaki had kissed him. As he was kissing him, Light didn't process it in his mind, he just had the strong urge to save him. Emotions flooded his mind.**

**A deep intake of breath made him turn his head.**

**Ryuzaki's eyes opened slightly, and a tear ran down Light's face as he smiled at him, "Ryuzaki, I'm sorry." He looked at him and said, "I know, Light, I know you love me, otherwise you would have just left me there to die." Light smiled gently, "And I know you love me." It was Ryuzaki's turn to smile.**

**Finally, he asks, "Do they know?" Looking at Light worriedly, "No, not yet."**

"**They'll be here any minute anyways." He looked directly into Light's eyes and spoke carefully, "Light, their going to try and accuse you. Even though you did try and kill me, I know you regret it. If they ask, it wasn't your fault, somebody else did it. Otherwise they'll lock you up, or if they find out that your Kira, you'll be up for the death sentence. You got that Light?"**

"**Yes." Their eyes were still locked, "Good." Ryuzaki smiled slightly at him.**

**Ten minutes passed, and the Superintendent Soichiro Yagami and his investigation team skidded into the room, Soichiro spoke first, "Ryuzaki! What in god's name happened?!" Ryuzaki ignored him and instead turned his attention to Light as he was forced up against a wall by Aizawa.**

"**It wasn't Light's fault." They all stopped and stared at him. He proceeded, "I was taking a stroll when out of nowhere somebody stabbed me from behind. Luckily, Light was close enough to hear me yell for help. He ran me to the nearest hospital. Sadly, we did not see the suspect."**

**They all nodded their approval, Aizawa looked at Light and released him.**

* * *

**Please review! **


	4. Sweet Goodnight

Four days passed since the incident and Ryuzaki was finally well enough to be released from the hospital, though he was still tired and drained of energy.

Watari drove them back to the hotel in the limo, Ryuzaki next to Light.

Once they arrived, he took Ryuzaki in his arms when Watari walked away and carried him upstairs to their room. He gently laid Ryuzaki on the bed and crawled in beside him after taking off his shirt.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ryuzaki spoke, "Light…" His voice was low, but still audible. Light only looked over at him through the darkness. "Light, do you… really love me?" Ryuzaki felt a warm hand caress his cheek, seconds later a warms pair of lips softly landed on his forhead.

"Do you love me, Ryuzaki?" Light asked quietly, his lips touching his skin slightly as he spoke. "Of course I do, I'll always love you." Ryuzaki lifted his hands and placed them on either side of Light's face, and pulled him down to eye level, lips almost touching, "I'll never let you go…" Ryuzaki closed the distance and brought Light into a breathtaking kiss.

Light took the next step by running his tongue over Ryuzaki's bottom lip. He allowed entry quickly, their tongues swirled in a passionate haze.

Reluctantly, they separated, both in desperate need of air. They regained their breath in a matter of minutes, until finally Light grabbed Ryuzaki by the waist and pulled him close to his body. His hands rested on Light's well muscled torso. Ryuzaki blushed, and was thankful that Light couldn't see. He heard Light's voice for the last time that night, "Goodnight, Angel." He smiled, and snuggled closer to him, "Night, my Love."


	5. Happy

The next morning, Ryuzaki felt well enough to get back to normal schedule. His heart raced when he saw the empty space next to him, cold.

He crawled out of bed, changed clothes, and quickly headed downstairs, but sighed and let out a breath when he saw Light already at work on the case.

"Where is everybody Light-kun?" He asked as he looked around. "They said they would give you a couple days to yourself before coming back to continue the investigation." Light said without turning, so Ryuzaki took the chance to walk up behind him and wrap his arms lovingly around Light's neck, "Well then, morning my love." He kissed his cheek. Light smiled and turned to give a kiss on the lips.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?" He started to walk towards the kitchen, Light stood and followed, "What, a breakfast full of sugar?" Light laughed. "Ha ha, very funny." Ryuzaki spoke sarcastically, "Don't worry, you can have ice cream, I'll eat cake." He headed to the fridge and grabbed a huge piece of cake for himself, then pulled ice cream from the freezer, and placed it in Light's hands… the whole tub…"But-" Ryuzaki cut him off with a finger to his lips, "Shhh, just eat it Light-kun." He walked out and left Light to stare down at his ice cream.

* * *

Light and Ryuzaki stumbled into their room as they fought for dominance, each of them fighting to strip each other of their clothes.

Once naked, Light managed to force Ryuzaki onto the bed, him becoming uke while Light the seme. Their fingers tangled in each others hair as their mouths clashed together.

They climbed farther up onto the bed, both on their knees, their bodies rubbing against each other, both in a sweaty mess.

Light had enough fooling around, he forced Ryuzaki onto his hands and knees and sat behind him, his hands gripping Ryuzaki's waist. He studied himself at his entrance, "Are you ready?" Ryuzaki pushed himself back into Light, that was a yes.

No time was wasted, he quickly thrust into Ryuzaki, "Ahh! Damn!" Light stopped, worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, keep going." Light continued slowly at first, then Ryuzaki got impatient.

"Faster damn it!" Light didn't want to disappoint his lover so he sped up the pace.

After a minute, he thrust deeper until Ryuzaki screamed in pleasure, "Light!" He found his prostate. He hit that spot every time, hearing skin slapping against skin. Finally, he released himself inside of Ryuzaki, who shuddered at his essence flowing into his body.

They both collapsed beside each other, sweaty tired, and happy.

After catching their breath, they closed their eyes. Ryuzaki rolled onto Light's chest, finding it comfortable.

"I love you so much, Light-kun…" He said in a whisper, then placed a kiss on his neck. "I love you too angel, is your back okay?" Ryuzaki nodded, although he didn't admit to him that he was sore… in both places…

"This has been an interesting week." He let out a deep breath. "Mmhmm." Ryuzaki agreed, then yawned.

"I'm sorry, go to sleep."

"Way ahead of ya." He said, barely getting the words out before drifting into a comfortable sleep.

Light stayed awake for just a moment longer, glad that he had stabbed him, otherwise, he probably wouldn't be here now, with Ryuzaki.

He just hoped, this all wasn't just a dream…

The End

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this! Review! Thanx u all beautiful people!


End file.
